1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin transport device using a spin-dependent transport phenomenon.
2. Related Background Art
A spin transport device in which a magnetization free layer and a magnetization fixed layer are formed on a channel layer for accumulating or transporting spin is known. Recently, a spin transport device in which a semiconductor material is used for a channel layer is attracting a lot of attention instead of a spin transport device in which a metal material is used for a channel layer (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-299467 and Japanese Patent No. 4029772). The spin transport device in which the semiconductor material is used for the channel layer has a spin diffusion length that is longer than that of the spin transport device in which the metal material is used for the channel layer.